warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Hi, hier sind meine Charaktervorlagen:. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Fireheart002 (Diskussion) 11:57, 21. Apr. 2014 (UTC) HI du EI^^ Hiiiiii :3 Ich bin Efeuwolke und geh mal davon aus das du mich nicht kennst^^ Dein Profilbild ist voll knuffig und deine Beschreibung über dich ist total LOL XDD Schau doch mal auf meinem Profil vorbei! LG [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 09:28, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hallöchen (: Hallo - ich bin Lovely :D Du bist noch neu im Wiki, oder? Nun ja, relativ neu :3 Ich bin hier schon länger aktiv - aber egal (Warum auch immer ich gerade sowas langweiliges schreibe ^_^). Ich wollt' fragen, ob wir vielleicht →Friends← sein wollen? :3 Kann ich dich Om-Nom nennen? :'D Du kannst mich gern Lovely nennen :) AL, deine 16:34, 23. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :3 Bild Da du nun bereits zum zweiten Mal ein Bild zu einem Artikel (Nacht(kralle)) hinzugefügt hast, welches hier nicht benutzt werden darf, da die Vorlage ausschließlich dem Warrior Cats Wiki dient, bitte ich dich, kein Bild mehr mit dieser Vorlage oder ähnlichen aus dem Warrior Cats Wiki hochzuladen. MfG, 11:48, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Ja, den Fehler habe ich bereits zweimal beseitigt, da er falsch war. Ich verstehe das ganze Getue mit dem Lizenzkästchen nicht, denn das musst du garnicht auf die Seite stellen, auf die du auch das Bild stellst. Diese Mühe kannst du dir leicht ersparen ^^ Nun, was dein Fehler war, ist, dass du eine der Vorlagen des Warrior Cats Wikis verwendet hast, die hier nicht verwendet werden dürfen. Dies hat urheberrechtliche Gründe, da Tau, die Zeichnerin der Vorlagen des Warrior Cats Wikis, es nicht will, wenn man diese außerhalb des Wikis benutzt. Das gilt auch hier. Diese Vorlagen hast du sicher von der Charakter-Art-Seite des Warrior Cats Wikis, und dort steht dreimal in kräftiger Rotfarbe, dass man die Vorlagen nicht auf anderen Wikis benutzen darf. Auch wenn dieses Wiki hier Partnerwiki des Warrior Cats Wikis ist, hier gelten dieselben Regeln. Vorlagen für dieses Wiki findest du hier: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:20776 Wie gesagt, ein Lizenzkästchen brauchen deine Seiten garnicht, vielleicht ist das auf anderen Wikis oder Seiten so, aber hier definitiv nicht. :3 Ich hoffe du hast jetzt verstanden, was du falsch gemacht hast (denn ich kann manchmal echt ziemlich in Rätseln sprechen :'D) MfG, 12:53, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Das ist ja eigentlich nichts schlimmes, das kann ja mal vorkommen :3 Das mit den Vorlagen ist so: Du darfst sie nur im Warrior Cats Wiki benutzen. Klar darfst du über Skype deiner Freundin privat ein Bild schicken, welches mit Tau's Vorlagen gemalt wurde, allerdings nur, solange es nicht auf irgendeiner Seite im Internet (auch nicht Facebook, Twitter, Instagram o.Ä) hochgeladen wird und in den Bilderdateien, die auf dem PC deiner Freundin sind, bleibt. MfG, 16:11, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) PS: Bitte unterschreibe deinen Beitrag das nächste Mal wieder, wenn du mich was fragst, weil es so einfacher für mich ist, zu sehen, wer mich was fragt, weil ich das Anfangs nicht wusste :/ Hey :3 Hallo ich bin Honigwolke, ich denke, dass du mich zwar nicht kennst und denkst, dass ich auch ziemlich neu bin, jeddoch ist das mein zweiter Account. Der erste ist inaktiv - Nun zum eigentlichen Punkt: Falls du Fragen oder sonstiges haben solltest, kannst du dich immer an mich wenden - ich helfe gerne und hoffe, dass ich dir helfen kann. Wäre nett, wenn du mir zurückschreiben würdest. Al und Lg deine Honigwolke (Diskussion) 17:51, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC) (will Siggi nicht suchen XD) Hallo bin jetzt da ^^^ Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 15:22, 21. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hähähähä Hi xD Hey :3 Du hast schon ein paar Sachen von mir kommentiert und scheinst echt net zu sein c: Wollte dich fragen ob wir Freunde sein können :3 L.G 19:47, 5. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Yay :D & Dankeschön :3 Kann ich dich NomNom nennen? xD L.G :3 10:35, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Gerne :) Hab ich gern gemacht :) Ich hab auch ka wie du das hingekrigt hast :) AL ud LG deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y]]''Would you love me - even if I'll be myself?'' PS: Hast du keine Siggi? WEnn du willst, kann ich dir eine machen :) Kein Problem :) Du musst mir nur sagen: *Name *Schriftart des Namens *Farbe des Namens (Farbverlauf?) *Spruch *Schriftart des Spruchs *Farbe des Spruchs (Farbverlauf?) Deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'']]''Would you love me - even if I'll be myself?'' 17:04, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Fertig - hier ist sie! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir :) LG, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Oh, du musst einfach nur das |Nini-Nom}} bei Einstellungen und Signatur in das Feld kopieren und bei dem Kästchen dadrunter den Haken setzen. Wenn das nicht funktioniert, kannst du immer noch mit in der Code-Ansicht unterschreiben :) Alles, alles Liebe und viel Spaß! LG deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Re :) Hey :3 Ja musste sein dass der mal stirbt xD. Also da gibt es so nen Trick den ich immer mache xD und zwar: Du schreibst: [Hinter Orhideenjunges dann ein | und dann Ochideenpfote. Sprich: [[Orchideenjunges|Orchideenpfote und dann wieder ]. (Ohne Leertaste am Ende) Also: [ Orchideenpfote ] (nur ohne Leerzeichen :) ) Und dann hast du es verlinkt, nur steht Orchideenpfote :33 Ich hoffe du hast es halbwegs verstanden xD LG und hdl :3 13:20, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re Hey :) Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, mir geht es recht gut ;)<3 Trzdm danke wegen der Nachfrage <3 13:35, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC) =Hi= Hey ich wollte dir nur kurz Vipernzahn zeigen. Ich hoffe er entspricht deinen Vorstellungen. Die Streifen am Kinn haben mich fast umgebracht. Aber das war es wert. Ach ja Frage. Wäre es ok wenn er der Gefährte von Amselgesang wird? Die Erwartet Junge und kann ja kurz vor der Geburtstehen thumb LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 17:25, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Taustern Hi Nini-Nom! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du mit Taustern (by Nini-Nom) eine leere Seite erstellt hast und möchte dich bitten die möglichst nach 24h der Erstellung ausgeweitet zu haben, bevor ich sie löschen würde. LG 14:27, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Guppy bei unserer Geschichte hast du doch eine Katze namens Regenbogenpfote. Hier ist mal ein Bild das ich gemacht habe und wehe das ist schlecht, dafür habe ich ungefähr 1 einhalb stunden gebraucht :D thumb|left P.s. schreib mir dann mal wie du es findest ;D Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 21:09, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Antwort ach hätte ja sein können :D Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 14:31, 31. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ich bin mir nicht sicher Haii Guppy, Also ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich eine Fanfiktion machen soll oder nicht. Was meinst du dazu, soll ich es machen oder es lieber lassen? Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 08:10, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Re Wow *-*♥♥♥ Das Fanart ist toll, ich liebe es ♥♥♥ 19:30, 27. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Wann schreibst du weiter? Hallo Guppy ich wollte dich mal fragen wann du Begegnung weiterschreibst. Du hattest ja gesagt das du selbst noch ein bissel schreiben wolltest weil dein kapi zu kurz ist. Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 17:18, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Re: Gelöscht Hallo Nini-Nom, kann es sein, dass du deine Geschichte schonmal umbenannt hast? Falls ja, so liegt darin wahrscheinlich der Grund der Löschung, da ich vor einiger Zeit alle neu aufgetretenen Weiterleitungsseiten gelöscht habe, damit der Artikelname für andere User genutzt werden kann. Aus irgendeinem Grund muss ich dabei aus versehen die Geschichte selbst, statt nur die Weiterleitungsseite ihres alten Titels gelöscht haben. Die Geschichte sollte jetzt aber wieder hergestellt sein. 16:45, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hier die Vorlage Ich sollte dir ja die Vorlage schicken und hier ist sie: thumb|left|320px Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 06:58, 9. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hallöle Hallo Guppy, kannst du mal bitte bei Gelegenheit Begegnung weiterschreiben? Das wäre echt nett. Danke im Vorraus ;D Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 09:21, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) RE: Köpfe Ja, wenn du mir Credit gibst (= dazuschreibst von wem die Vorlage ist) dann kannst du die Kopfvorlage auch benutzen ^^ 11:50, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) Idee bzw. Angebot Hallöchen Nini ^^ Also, mir ist aufgefallen dass du in deinen Geschichten schon einige Flüchtigkeitsfehler gemacht hast und es dadurch etwas schwieriger zu lesen ist (ist nicht böse gemeint, ehrlich!!!!). Darum wollte ich eigentlich anbieten, für dich noch einmal über die Kapitel zu schauen und die Fehler zu korrigieren :) Ja, ist nur so ein Angebot ;) Alles, alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life 'is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] 18:30, 7. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Ya-hey! xD Yaaay XD Cool, super :) Freut mich, dass ich dir helfen kann; ich verlange doch keine Gegenleistungen! O_O xD (Sry, bin grad echt komisch drauf *-q* :P) Soll ich dir die Kapitel dann hier schicken oder einfach direkt in der Geschichte bearbeiten? Und eine Frage: In ziemlich vielen Geschichten (von so gut wie allen hier meine ich) sind keine Absätze, in einigen nach jeder Zeile einer. Darf ich vllt auch Absätze setzen??? :* Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] 12:37, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC) PS: Klar doch xD Super Okay, super :D Dann fang ich gleich an ... Eine Frage noch: Darf ich vllt auch einige Absätze einfügen? :) [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] 18:03, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Danke^^ Danke für dein Lob! Und das Bild es echt schön :*. Ich stell es gleich auf ihre Seite^^ --Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 13:29, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Daaankee!! Ohh .... Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank für das Alles!!!! :** Ich weiß wirklich gar nicht was ich sagen soll <3 Ich hasse das auch -_- Wenn schon, dann doch bitte wenigstens nett fragen .... Alles, alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] 16:44, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Die Jungen von Vipernzahn und Amselgesangt Hallo Nini die Jungen von Vipernzahn und Amselgesang sind da. Er hat zwei Söhne und Zwei Töchter. Silberjunges und Blitzjunges sind die Söhne, Dunkeljunges und Natternjunges die Töchter. Ich hab extra darauf geachtet dass man genau erkennt wer die Eltern sind. Ich hoffe mal sie gefallen dir. Silberjunges1.png|Silberjunges Silberjunge2.png|Silberjunges noch mal Blitzjunges1.png|Blitzjunges Blitzjunegs2.png|Blitzjunges noch mal Dunkeljunges1.png|Dunkeljunges Dunkeljunges(By Verena).png|Dunkeljunges noch mal Natternjunges2.png|Natternjunges Natternjunges.png|Natternjunges noch mal LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 16:31, 7. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Re Hey, danke für die Bilder von Hirschblüte und Pandafrost <3 Sie sind dir ehrlich gelungen, ich hätte es nicht besser machen können :) Aber kannst du sie mir evtl. nochmal auf meiner Disk schicken, weil sie sind einfach weg und ich habe sie sehr schön gefunden und hätte sie gern auf den Seiten der zwei Kätzinnen hochgeladen ^^ L.G :3 12:50, 8. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Re die Jungen freut mich dass sie dir gefallen. Hab auch viel Zeit in die kleinen gesteckt, was das aussehen betrifft LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 14:07, 10. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Begegnung Hallo, kannst du mal BITTE BITTE Begegnung weiterschreiben? Es ist nur noch 2 Kapitel bis die Geschichte endet und eins schreibst du. Es wäre echt nett wenn du heute bzw morgen oder wann auch immer du noch irgendwann in den Ferien oder halt in den nächsten Wochen Zeit hast da weiterschreibst, denn ich will die Geschichte endlich beenden. Wenn nicht schreib bitte wenigstens die hälfte oder ein bisschen, dass wenigstens ein Anfang von Gespensterpfote dasteht. Würde mich echt freuen wenn du das ließt und meiner Bitte ein bissel folgst. Ich weiß es klingt irgendwie wie ein Befehl, aber ich musste es dir nochmal sagen. Nicht das du es vergisst(ich kenne dich zu gut) Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 18:19, 16. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Das alternative Bild Das bild ist voll schön ich nehme es mit in die Gallerie LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 17:51, 17. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Re: Blatt Danke Nini ich hätte das wirklich nicht hingekriegt, weiß auch nicht warum. Wo hast du die Base her? LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 11:14, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Re: Base Danke aber musst du icht extra machen, ich denke auf DA oder Google, findet man die schon. Aber trotzdem Danke LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 17:53, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Base Ok Korria hab ich heute noch nicht auf DA gefunden. So ausfürlich durchstöbere ich das nicht. Da hab ich übrigens auch einen Namen. LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 18:10, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Re Hey, ich hab von der Vorlage noch eine Extraversion gemacht, bei der ein ©Tau an der Seite vom Kopf ist (hier zu finden), dadurch musst du dann nichts mehr hinzuschreiben ^^ 15:21, 21. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Re -_- Hey duu *-* Tut mir leid dass ich erst jetzt zurückschreibe -_- Ich war im Urlaub und hab deine Nachricht danach iwie verdrängt. Sorry -_- Uff ... irgendwie hab ich kein Plan, was ich dir da für Tipps geben kann 0_0 Eigentlich suche ich immer einfach Bilder von Katzen, wo man den Kopf gut sieht, dann welche für den Hintergrund, dann gute Katzen in Posen. Das schneide ich aus und zusammen, färbe es ein wenig um, entferne ein paar Unreinheiten uns voilà - ein Cover ist entstanden (dazu kommen selbstverständlich noch Schrift unso). Keine Ahnung ob dir das jetzt geholfen hat -_- Vielleicht könntest du einfach mal eine nette Eigenkreation machen. ich in letzter Zeit auch, da ich zu faul für lange Projekte bin und so gute Cover nicht mehr hinkriege ._. Tja, hoffe das hat dir geholfen. Ich fürchte nicht :( Kannst mir ja noch mal zurückschreiben und wenn du irgendein anderes Anliegen hast, kannst du mir gern nochmal schreiben. Lg [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!''!]] PS: Ich bin müde ._. Blatt das im Wind weht und Wind der kalten Zeit NIni es ist endlich soweit. Wind der kalten Zeit und Blatt das im Wind weht haben nun endlich ihr erstes gemeinsames Junges. Es wird dann in Vergeltung auftauchen. Aber ich wollte dir die kleine schon mal vorstellen Dämmerung die früh kommt (Dämmerung) Hier ist auch eines der ersten Bilder von ihr als Junges Es ist übrigens noch die erste Version die endgültige folgt. Ich hoffe mal sie gefällt dir mit ihr hab ich was besonderes vor. 1.JungesWindundBlatt.png LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 12:09, 23. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Re: Hi Sammy Danke dür das Angebot aber behalt sie mal. Wer weiß ob du sie nicht irgendwann mal brauchen kannst. Aber Aktuell habe ich genug Katzen. Falls ich doch mal, welche brauche, werde ich mich aber bei dir melden Nini. LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 16:56, 25. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Re: Apropos Ja sie gefällt mir. Das ist nicht so schlimm dass sie etwas dunkler ist. Ich füge sie gleich mal in die Galerie ein. LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 17:59, 25. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Cat Base Hey Nini-Nom :3 Das war die Vorlage von der Katze. Du kannst sie meinetwegen auch benutzen ^^ LG Eisfrost XD 18:58, 29. Nov. 2015 (UTC)thumb|334px Chat Hey,also erstens ich bin Mohnfrost obwohl wir uns noch nicht so gut kennen könntest du bitte heute oder Morgen in den Chat kommen? Ich muss dich etwas fragen.Ich würde mich freuen wenn du in den Chat kommen würdest Morgen oder heute.Wenns nicht geht,dann sag mir wann du in den Chat kommen kannst. LG,(Mohnfrost 17:32, 12. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Hey Hey Nini ich will dir kein stress machen,aber ich bin gerade im Chat und warte auf dich.Kannst du kommen? (Mohnfrost 17:14, 13. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Bilder Also hallo Nini.Ich kann schon nicht mehr auf dich im Chat warten deswegen sag ich es jetzt.Also ich brauche Bilder für meine Charaktere und ich wollte dich fragen ob du einen Computer überhaupt hast.Damit du die Bilder für mich machn kannst.Meine ganzen Charaktere sind hier http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:By_Mohnfrost les das Aussehen meiner Charaktere und welchen Rang sie haben: Schüler,Krieger und so weiter.Und fang mit dem allerersten an.Dann zeig mir die Bilder auf meiner Disskussionsseite.Dann sag ich dir ob das passt oder nicht und wenn es passst,dann darfst du mit dem nächsten Charakter anfangen. LG (Mohnfrost 09:18, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Abendpelz und Blaubeerpfote Ja sie gehören dazu. LG,(Mohnfrost 14:17, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Die drei Oh tut mir so leid! Aber bei Blaubeerpfote hab ich statt blaugrau Kätzin,weißegraue Kätzin geschrieben tut mir leid! Okey also kannst du Blaubeerpfote bitte ändern? Blaugraue Kätzin mit blauen Augen und bei Feuerkralle könntest du das Feuerrote Fell so orangerot machen? Udn bei Abendpelz passt alles. LG,(Mohnfrost 17:05, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Die Zwei Danke und tut mir leid,dass ich bei Blaubeerpfote weißgrau geschrieben habe statt blaugrau. LG (Mohnfrost 17:35, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Super Super ! Sie passen.Also mit den dreien bist du schon fertig.Danke! Abendpelz Oh ja! Danke! Die zerfetzten Ohren hab ich voll vergessen. lg (Mohnfrost 18:01, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Supi Super! Nur die Punkte bei Beerenfrost mag ich nicht. lg (Mohnfrost 18:17, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Jazzera,Hamsat,Dominik und Michael Nini ich wollte dir nnur sagen meine Vier charas Michael,Dominik,Jazeera und Hamsat.Bitte vergiss nicht. Mach für die vier keine Bilder.Okey. LG (Mohnfrost 18:30, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Bärenmond Also bei Beerenfrost passt schon alle und Bärenmonds Ohren,Pfoten und Kopf soll hellgrau sein. LG,(Mohnfrost 08:49, 16. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Nachtpfote Hey Nini ich wollte dich nur fragen.Also ich bin bei meiner Geschichte die Reise der Vier,bei der stelle wo Nachtpfote zur Krieegerin ernannt wird,aber ich weiß nicht welchen Kriegernamen ich für sie nehmen soll.Bitte hilf mir. LG, (Mohnfrost 11:49, 16. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Youtube Hey Nini! Ich hab in youtube Trailers vom Baumclan,Rosenclan,Sturmclan und Himmelclan,da kannst du sschauen wie die Katzen aussehen. Hier sind die links: 1.Baumclan trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4J5uKRa9ho 2.Rosenclan Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIab1NdUhG4 3.Himmelclan trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_2uV_RcLKM 4.Sturmclan Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEzXRoVfLGw Nachtpfote Sie ist eine hübsche,kleine,flinke Kätzin.Ich dachte am anfang Nachtwolke.Doch es gibt eh schon menge Katzen mit den Namen: Nachtwolke.Dann dachte ich mir Nachtblatt,aber ich hatte eine Kätzin mit dem namen Nachtblatt im Himmelclan.Dann dachte ich mir Nachtpelz,aber,dass hört sich eher Männlich an.Ernsthaft ich weiß es nicht. Danke ich habe mich entschieden für Nachtblüte. LG,(Mohnfrost 13:13, 17. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Bärenmond Schön.(Dumme frage jetzt) Aber wo meinst du unter die Bilder? (Mohnfrost 09:15, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Samtherz Warum hab ich ihn als Heiler genommen.Er hätte Krieger sein müssen.Ja ich hab mich auch in ihn verknallt. Das Bild passt.Hast du schön gemacht. Mohnfrost 18:16, 23. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Bilder Wie wärs wenn ich auf der Kategorie: Mohnfrost schreibe,dass die ganzen Bilder du gemacht hast. Mohnfrost 11:07, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Siggi Ich wollte dich fragen ob du für mich einen Siggi machen kannst. Mohnfrost 11:43, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Aschenregen Aschenregen: Ach du meine Fresse! Was ist denn Nini eingefallen! Mich so hässlich zu Zeichen! Nini: Hey! Ich hab mein bestes gegeben! Mohnfrost: Hört sofort auf! Ascchenregen entschudige dich bei ihr! Aschenregen: Aber das Bild ist so hässlich Mohnfrost: Ach Aschenfergen.Wir werden es trotzdem einfügen.Auch wenn dirs nicht gefällt Aschenregen: NEIN! Mohnfrost: Oh doch. Aschenregen: NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! BITTE! (fängt an zu weinen) Mohnfrost: Ach der Arme.Aschenregen du bist doch kein junges. Nini: Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Mohnfrost: Keine Ahnung.Vielleicht eine andere Vorlage. Nini: (schaut sie entäuscht an) Hmmmm Mohnfrost 15:06, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC)